This invention relates to an apparatus for exerting a drag force on a main gear and, more particularly, to an assembly such as a fishing reel which incorporates such an apparatus. The apparatus of my invention utilizes bearings under compressive force to aid in producing the drag force.
In the fishing reel industry, it is known to provide a drag mechanism on a reel. A representative example of such prior art reel and drag mechanisms is included in an exploded view in the Penn.TM. Reels Parts and Price List for Model 114-114H-114L-115L. Typically, reel assemblies include handles which may be rotated in only one direction. That rotation winds the fishing line onto a spool member. A spring actuated dog or ratchet engages a gear that is operably connected to the handle to ensure that the handle rotates the reel in only that one direction. To east the line, a clutch is provided to disengage the spool member so that it can rotate independently of the handle.
Drag mechanisms are useful in such fishing reel assemblies for several purposes. Among other things, drag mechanisms can be set to "give" at a selected tension in the fishing line. This helps ensure that when a fish is hooked and fighting the fisherman or there is otherwise a selected amount of tension in the line, the spool will turn and permit the line to feed from the spool instead of breaking. In addition, during such times, the drag mechanism ensures that the feeding of the line is against some selected amount of frictional force, so that a running fish will tend to become tired after some amount of pulling on (and even running with) the line.
Conventional drag mechanisms utilize a bridge or frame member associated with the spool member (onto which the fishing line is wound), and a post member mounted on the frame member. Many of the operative components of the drag mechanism are coaxial with respect to the longitudinal axis of the post member. For example, a sleeve member is rotatably mounted coaxially on the post member, a main gear is rotatably coaxially mounted on the sleeve member, and the handle is coaxially threaded into the end of the sleeve member.
In addition, to slippably link the rotation of the handle to cause rotation of the spool, a linkage is provided. Typically, this linkage includes keying the sleeve member 116, prior art FIGS. 1-3 (by providing one or more flat portions 117 on the outer surface), keying the interior of the main gear 118 (by providing one or more channels 119 therein), and coaxially mounting one or more keyed and cared washers 134 and 152 on the sleeve member. The keyed washers 134 are correspondingly shaped to engage the keyed sleeve member 116 and the cared washers 152 include ears 153 which correspondingly engage the channels 119 in the interior of the main gear 118. The keyed washers 134 thereby rotate with the bridge sleeve member 116, and the cared washers 152 rotate with the main gear 118.
An adjustable wheel 128, prior art FIG. 1, is coaxially threaded on the outside of the sleeve 116 so that it can be tightened to exert a compressing force on the stack of washers. If the compressing force is sufficiently small or non-existent, the washers spin freely with respect to each other and the main gear can rotate independently of the sleeve. In this condition, rotating the handle causes the sleeve and its keyed washers to rotate, but there is relatively no engagement between the keyed washers and the cared washers, so the main gear (and the spool engaged therewith) are not correspondingly rotated.
If the adjustable wheel is sufficiently tightened, however, the various washers are compressed against each other. The compression causes a frictional force between the washers, and so long as that frictional force is not overcome by tension on the fishing line, the washers remained "engaged" with adjacent washers and transmit the rotation of the handle and sleeve to the main gear and spool. The amount of frictional force is proportional to the amount of compressive force exerted by the adjustable wheel mechanism. In other words, the greater the compressive force, the greater the frictional force acting between the washers, and the greater the tension on the fishing line must be to overcome that frictional force and permit the spool to turn more freely and the fish to "run".
Thus, the adjustable wheel must be tightened sufficiently so that, when a fisherman rotates the handle, the spool turns and the fishing line is wound onto it. It must be sufficiently loose, however, that tension on the line will overcome the friction between the washers before overcoming the strength of the line (overcoming the strength of the line typically results in the line breaking and the fish getting away). The adjustable means commonly permits adjustment of this frictional force at virtually any time, including while a fish is on the line. Thus, the amount of drag force on the line can be adjusted according to the size, strength, and energy of the fish at any given time, as well as according to the strength of the fishing line being used.
Thus, when the frictional force is overcome, the washers spin beside each other. This spinning under sometimes substantial friction causes wear to occur to the contacting surfaces. Rather than have the washers and/or the main gear wear each other during such spinning, prior art fishing reel assemblies commonly place between the washers washer-shaped discs 146, prior art FIG. 1. Common brands of these discs are HT-100.RTM. (HT-100 is a registered trademark of PENN.TM.) or SUPER SMOOTHIES.TM. . These materials are relatively tough and therefore last for a not insubstantial amount of time before needing to be replaced.
Despite their usefulness, the prior art fishing reels of the type just described have numerous shortcomings. Among other things, the initial slippage of the main gear from the sleeve (via the washers and the HT-100.RTM. discs 146) can be rather abrupt and sudden instead of more smooth and gradual. Such abrupt and sudden slippage (such as when a fish "hits" the line) can cause unnecessary damage or breakage to the fishing line and/or unnecessary wear on the entire fishing reel assembly and the fisherman. This transition across the drag threshold can be rather jerky, and repeated jerking of this type can overstress the fishing line (the jerks act as cyclic loading on the line, prematurely stretching, hardening, and tiring the line and leading to its eventual breakage).
In addition, in prior art devices, the HT-100.RTM. discs 146 need to be replaced at relatively frequent intervals of usage, due to the aforedescribed frictional wear.
Also, the range of drag force achievable from a given configuration of washers and HT-100.RTM. discs 146 is relatively limited. When fishermen want more drag than they can get with hand-tightening a prior art assembly, they sometimes resort to using tools to twist the adjustable wheel past hand-tight. This can damage the threads and other components of the assemblies, and even cause them to fail. Although increases in drag force can be achieved by adding additional washers and HT-100.RTM. discs, a common limit of drag force achievable with prior art fishing reels is 26-28 pounds.